


One Night Only

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bondage, Knotting, M/M, Prostitution, Roleplay, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen pays Jared to take his knot, even though Jared isn't really built for it. It's nothing like Jared was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Всего одна ночь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123808) by [evenover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover)



> Written for the [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[smpc](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) anniversary porn pile, based on [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/97573.html?thread=37527589#t37527589) prompt at [](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[spnkink_meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Warning for brief mention of prior non-con.

"It's going to take some time to get me ready for you," Jared said finally after he'd listened to the alpha's proposition.

"I'm willing to pay you for the whole night, plus additional compensation for any discomfort you might experience."

"Don't you mean pain?" Jared said flatly.

"Discomfort," the alpha, Jensen, countered. "I have plenty of toys to help prepare you. I don't anticipate this being too painful for you, Jared, but with our incompatible biologies...it's hard to say for certain. Results have been varied in the past."

Jared was convinced this was a terrible idea. He imagined a night filled with pain and fear, his body left torn and bleeding, unable to work for days. But then, he'd been badly used before. At least this time he was going to be compensated for his trouble. And anyway, there was very little he wouldn't do for the right amount of money. He couldn’t afford to say no.

If he’d realized then that he was afraid of all the wrong things, that he should fear the _intimacy_ of being tied to Jensen so much more than the knotting itself, he might have walked away, bought a cup of coffee, and waited for another lonely businessman to wander into the hotel bar.

But Jared had a history of being scared of the wrong things. Eventually they agreed on a price and Jared followed Jensen to the valet lot. As he climbed into Jensen's luxury SUV, he realized he felt nervous about sex for the first time in years.

 

 

He had expected Jensen to take him to a high rise with a view of the lake and the sparkling lights of the Gold Coast spread out below, decorated with black and chrome furniture polished to a high shine. He was surprised when Jensen drove them instead to a '40s-era bungalow north of the city that was homey and cluttered and carelessly furnished.

"Can I get you anything before we get started?" Jensen asked.

"No thanks, you can just point me to the shower."

Jensen looked surprised. "How did you know..?"

Jared shrugged. "I've fucked weres before, dude, just never let 'em knot me. I know how sensitive y'all's sniffers are."

In the bathroom he found a fresh towel and washcloth next to the sink and a line of werewolf-friendly hair and skin products in the shower. He lathered and scrubbed thoroughly to rid his skin of the lingering scent of his previous clients. When he exited the bathroom in a plume of steam, one towel knotted at his hips as he dried his hair with another, Jensen seemed more relaxed in his presence, smiling at Jared for the first time.

Jared paused at the door to the bedroom when he saw a set of leather restraints laid out on the bed.

"We didn't talk about bondage."

"That's because it's not a deal-breaker, just a preference. I'll pay more."

Jared shrugged. "Your money." They discussed Jared's safe word, Jensen assuring him he would still be paid in full if he used it, and then Jensen hesitated.

"There's something else. I would also like to pay to go bareback."

"No way."

"Here's a copy of my clean bill of health. It's dated from yesterday." He handed over a piece of paper but Jared barely glanced at it.

"Yeah, but you don't know if I'm clean."

Jensen moved closer and scented Jared's damp neck.

"You are. Clean. I have, as you put it, an excellent sniffer."

Jared tried not to dwell on the creepiness of that as he fastened the cuffs to his wrists and ankles and waited for Jensen's instructions.

"Hands above your head, wrists together."

Jared stretched out on his back and reached above him towards the iron headboard, and Jensen clipped the cuffs together before attaching them to a chain hanging from the center rail.

"Now bend your knees..." Jensen disappeared for a moment from Jared's line of sight and returned with two larger restraints that he buckled to Jared's thighs. When he was finished, Jared lay on his back with his arms over his head and his ankles attached to his thighs, ass on display.

Jared had never been a fan of bondage--it took trust to get off while at someone else's mercy, and trust was something Jared had never shared with a lover--but he was not physically uncomfortable, at least.

Jensen's eyes had darkened with lust as he positioned and restrained Jared.

"You are quite a specimen," he said as he began to remove his suit and tie.

"You're not so bad yourself," Jared offered.

"You were my first choice for tonight, I'm so glad you agreed to this."

"Thanks?"

When Jensen was naked, he removed a series of toys from a drawer and then knelt on the bed between Jared's spread thighs. He was already semi-erect, and Jared hoped he would be as patient in preparing Jared as he'd promised to be, though Jared supposed there was nothing he could do about it now.

"This is the traditional position for mating an omega in heat," Jensen explained as he began applying lube to a large plug with a knob that Jared knew would snug up right against his prostate.

"Yeah? Not over a bench like a..."

Jensen stiffened and Jared apologized quickly.

"I'm not an animal, Jared."

"Well, yeah you are, we all are."

Jensen relaxed a fraction. "True. Sorry, I'm a bit sensitive about being compared to a stud dog."

"Yeah, I got that. Sorry."

Jensen slid the toy inside him, and Jared shivered at the sensation. Jensen worked it into him slowly, gently rocking it in just the right spot until Jared grew hard without a hand ever touching his cock.

"This lube mimics the scent and consistency of an omega in estrus."

"Yeah?" Jared gasped a bit as Jensen began stroking his balls. "That the game we're playing tonight? You want me to beg for your knot?"

"You don't have to."

"I don't mind. Just not sure why you're bothering with all this instead of finding an actual omega."

"Mating is taken very seriously in my culture, and frankly I'm not ready for the responsibility."

"Okay." Jared tried to shrug, but on his back with his arms stretched above his ears it resembled more of a twitch. "Just, not sure if I'll do it right."

Jensen smiled. "I don't have any experience knotting an omega in heat either, Jared. If I did, I'd probably be in the suburbs reading bedtime stories to a passel of kids."

That didn't sound so bad to Jared, who had no memory of ever being read a bedtime story. His mama had usually either been passed out drunk or been 'entertaining' when Jared was ready to climb into his cot at night.

Jensen continued experimenting with a variety of knotted dildoes, always making sure Jared was comfortable with moving on before introducing a larger size. He was gentle and careful and knew how to play Jared's body like a fiddle. When Jensen finally introduced the largest toy with its inflatable knot, Jared was writhing and tugging at his bonds, aware for the first time how sensual bondage could be as his lean muscles flexed and relaxed against his bindings.

Jensen pumped up the toy to its fullest circumference, then bent his head to lap at the sweat collecting in Jared's naval. When he set the toy to vibrating Jared cried out, and then Jensen's mouth was sucking his cock, and Jared realized that he would not be role-playing when it was time to beg.

"Alpha, I'm ready," he said, his voice rough.

"Hmm?" Jensen hummed around his cock, the vibration causing Jared to moan desperately.

"Please, Alpha, knot me, want to feel it..."

Jensen still held off though, continued to suck and lick Jared until he was pleading for release.

Jared came the first time in Jensen's hot, wet mouth, and when he was spent he sagged into the soft mattress of Jensen's bed, exhausted.

" _Now_ you're ready," Jensen murmured. He slicked himself up with more of the omega lube and then pushed gently into Jared's lax body.

Jared expected, on this night when all his expectations kept being turned on their ears, to be taken roughly, expected biting and growling and the hammering of Jensen's cock in his ass, but Jensen continued his gentle explorations, rocking into Jared's body so sweetly that Jared was hard again in what had to be record time. He caressed Jared's ribs, thumbed reverently at his nipples, in no hurry to achieve his own release. A tickle of his tongue against the shell of Jared's ear had Jared babbling and begging again, and when his soft hands played with Jared's hard and leaking cock, he began pleading in earnest.

"Please Alpha, need your knot, need it so bad..."

"Shh," Jensen whispered against his lips. "I'll take care of you, my sweet omega."

Still his hips kept up their maddeningly slow rhythm, and Jared's cries for release grew more desperate.

Finally he began to feel it, a swelling inside that nudged his prostate insistently. His hips bucked frantically within the confines of the leather straps that limited his movements.

"Alpha," he groaned, voice ragged. " _Please._ "

"Yeah, baby, I'm here, not going anywhere..."

Jensen stared into his eyes as they grew closer to release, a look of such tenderness on his face that Jared had to blink away tears. Then Jensen's knot expanded fully, and with a final burst of pleasure-pain, Jared was coming harder than he ever had in his life, eyes squeezed tight even as the image of Jensen's soft expression burned itself into his retinas.

By the time his afterglow began to fade, his fragmented thoughts put back to order, Jensen was already cleaning the mess from Jared's stomach with the cloth he had placed on the nightstand earlier. His bindings were then released, and Jensen turned them on their sides, arms wrapped protectively around Jared.

"You were so good, baby," Jensen was murmuring. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Nuh..." Jared slurred. "That was...thank you Alpha."

Jensen smiled against the hollow of his throat. "Our game is over, Jared. You can call me Jensen now."

Right.

He drifted as Jensen stroked his back and kissed his neck, jaw, lips. It was several minutes before he realized with a start that Jensen was _still_ ejaculating.

When he could form proper words again, Jared asked, "Do you play this game often?"

Jensen sighed. "Not too often."

"Because I'd definitely do that again."

Jensen was silent for several beats, though his hands continued their gentle caresses.

"It's not a good idea, Jared. At some point, my family will choose an omega for me to mate with permanently. I can't afford to form attachments."

"Oh," Jared said, voice small. Then, drawing upon the bravado he'd developed from years of whoring himself out, he added, "Too bad for you; I’m an awesome fuck."

Jensen laughed softly. "You were lovely. Do you need anything? Are you comfortable?"

He shouldn't be comfortable, should be irritable from overstimulation, but he wasn't. He felt… complete.

He didn't need anything, but Jensen _had_ offered.

"Tell me a story?"

And Jensen began speaking in his low, soothing rumble, making up some crazy, mashed up story where Neo was saved from the Matrix by an ass-kicking Sleeping Beauty, until eventually he trailed off mid-sentence, snorting softly in his sleep.

Jared laid there awhile longer, relishing the contact of bare skin against his own. He'd had many clients over the years, too many to count, and most of them were nice enough guys--just lonely, and trapped in lives they'd never expected, like Jared was. But whether they wanted to fuck Jared or ride his cock or trade blow jobs, they invariably left as soon as the condom hit the wastebasket. They were not cuddlers. They had itches that Jared scratched, and then they returned to their lives. Being held in the protective circle of Jensen's arms, even for an hour, made Jared ache for what he was missing, what he might never have.

Jensen's knot finally softened and Jared eased out of the bed, relieved to no longer be trapped by their bodies and his darkening thoughts. As soon as he could, he crept to the bathroom to clean his thighs of Jensen's come and retrieve his scattered clothes.

Jensen had spoken earlier of breakfast in bed and maybe another round of blistering sex if Jared wasn't too sore, and Jared had readily agreed at the time. Now he knew that was not for him. Jensen would be mated someday soon, with a spouse and children and an actual life. He would have a partner to bring breakfast to in the morning, not a whore, and meanwhile Jared would wake up alone, still tasting latex in the back of his throat.

He counted out what leaving early would cost him--in dollars, at least--and left a pile of cash on the breakfast table for Jensen to find the next day, before he headed out alone into the darkness of a new morning.


End file.
